Tsunderella
by gayharusmutanimeslut
Summary: what if the roles for the Cinderella play weren't so perfect? short one shot, but it was super fun to write!


"Then we'll draw lots!" yui exclaimed. Everyone was fighting about the roles in the big play, and it seemed as though this was the only way for everyone to agree.

Cinderella - takeru

Prince - loki

Stepsister 1 - hades

Stepsister 2 - balder

Father - tsukito

King - yui

Servant - dionysus

Fairy Godmother - thor

Various - apollon

"Yes!" Loki was ecstatic, he had landed the starring role. the only downside…

"Noo…." takeru moaned "I...I can't believe I'm the princess!...This is so uncool….."

Yui was a little shocked and disappointed at the turn of events, however she could accept the fact that the drawing was fair.

"WAAH….I can't believe I'm not the prince! what kind of role is various anyways?" apollon whined. he was prepared to sacrifice everything to be a stellar prince, and yet the role was yanked out from under his feet.

"cheer up apollon! that's not such a bad role, at least you're not the… um.. dying father!"

"BASTARDS" takeru yelled at them "DONT MAKE FUN OF MY ANII'S ROL-"

Takerus outburst was cut off by the ever calm Tsukito

"Its fine Totsuka Takeru, now lets get to work"

Apollon pouted as the rest of the gods prepared the script for the play.

3 days later…

Everyone had worked hard to prepare for the play, and now it was the big day. all the gods were gathered backstage, waiting for yui. after thoth agreed to narrate, she rushed back to meet them for the final preparations.

The curtain rose on Takeru and Tsukito, Takeru was crouched at the bedside of Tsukito, who was supposed to be dying, except…..

Tsukito laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling with little to no emotion on his face

Meanwhile Takeru was crying uncontrollably, the other gods were confused, this didn't happen during practice, so why was it happening now? Then again Tsukito had worked very hard to obtain a real "deathly" look, Takeru probably wasn't used to seeing his anii so lifeless, that and the pressure of being on stage must have got to him

Yui seemed concerned, and called out "Takeru san, please-" she was cut off

"Shut up weed! do you know how hard it is watching your anii die right before your eyes?!" Takeru sniffled and started to break down again, before Tsukito spoke

"Cinderella, it seems I have made an incredible recovery, I will be alright, for now I must leave on an amazing journey, be nice to your stepsisters and stepmother, I will be off now"

"Anii.." Takeru muttered as he wiped the tears from his eyes, and the curtains closed once more.

Yui sighed of relief "if it hadn't been for Tsukitos quick thinking, I don't know what we could have done.."

The next scene commenced with Balder and Hades, the ugly stepsisters, nagging Cinderella about the household chores. Balder seemed concerned about takeru, but he managed to stay in character. However, takeru had a bit more difficulty remaining in character.

"ahahahaaa… I can't believe Cinderella wants to come to ball!" balder teased

"Yes, she doesn't even have the proper attire." hades agreed

Meanwhile on side stage, apollon watched eagerly. "Can't uncle Hades be a little more dramatic?" he complained "Let ME go on fairy! I'd be a great stepsister!" before yui could answer, their attention was drawn back to the scene unfolding on stage.

Takeru had had enough. Balder and Hades's teasing had finally gotten to him, and he snapped, breaking character.

"ARE YOU BASTARDS MESSING WITH ME? I COULD TAKE BOTH OF YOU IN A FIGHT" he yelled. Advancing on the two, he pulled off his bandana and continued to shout "COME ON LETS GO RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW"

"takeru-san, please calm down." hades said

"Gh, hades-san… IM SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING YOU" takeru cried, before sprinting off stage. Hades and Balder were left standing awkwardly as the curtain shut to prepare for the next scene.

Tsukito and Hades managed to calm Takeru down enough so that he was able to come back just in time for the next scene

Thoth started his usual narration, thanks to the pep talk from Hades and Tsukito, Takeru was back in character, and ready to act out the rest of the play.

Takeru kneeled in defeat, as Thor was lowered onto the stage as planned

Everything was running smoothly, until…

'H-hey! what are you doing..Gh! my script! Get back here! wait! WAIT!"

All eyes were on the sound booth as Thoth sighed into the microphone

"...Is this a joke, Loki, did you plan this…?" Thor seemed to have had enough already

"Hey wait thor-chin, don't pin this on me! I had nothing to do with this!" Loki called out from off stage

"...Seriously, this isn't really my thing" Thor took of his cloak and began to walk off stage, he handed the wand and cloak to an eager apollon.

"Honestly! how troublesome.." Takeru thought to himself, just as Apollon was about to go onstage, Takeru spoke up.

"well, thanks for all your help fairy godmother, I think I can figure the rest out on my own!" as Takeru finished that improvised line, Thoth began his new narration

"And so the failure of a princess received the 'help' from the beanpole dressed as a woman, and went off to the ball"

Apollon happily pranced onstage, dressed up in a horse costume and pulling a carriage behind him.

"Neeeeeeeigh!" he attempted to neigh like a horse

"apollon, what do you think you're doing?" takeru hissed

"C'mon take-take, you all get speaking parts and i don't! it's no fair!" apollon complained

"tch, fine, but tone it down a little"

A couple scenes later, it was loki's time to shine. 'Cinderella' had made it to the ball, and they were sharing their first dance. Loki kept poking his tongue out at takeru, who could only scowl without breaking character. Finally, it was time for takeru to run off, and he was happy to do so.

Yui stepped on stage, wearing a crown that kept falling over her eyes, and a cloak which trailed on the ground behind her.

"Ah, my son, do you wish to find this, uuh, girl so badly?" she exclaimed, using her deepest and 'manliest' voice

"uh-huh~" loki replied winking at her

"uuhhh, ok, so I will enlist the help of the kingdom to find her!" she cried

the curtain closed and Balder, Hades, Takeru, and Loki were getting ready for the next scene. the only problem…

"Has anyone seen Dionysus?" yui asked

"No, I believe his plan was to arrive late, because he was only in one scene" hades answered

"He's supposed to go on in just a couple minutes!" yui said

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as apollon jumped to his feet, knocking over a cart of props. "I'll do it! let me be the servant fairy-san! I'll be a great servant i swear it!" he begged

Yui thought for a moment before replying

"Well, i suppose that would be ok-" she was cut off by apollons enthusiastic whoop of joy, who was quickly shushed by everyone else.

They got apollon in full costume and gave him the box with the shoe, as the rest of the cast went on stage to start the scene.

Right before loki called the servant on stage, dionysus walked through the door, fully in costume. "thanks for holding on to this for me!" he said to apollon, taking the box out of his hands.

"And now, my servant will bring me the shoe" loki called out

"well, i guess that's my cue" dionysus said, walking past apollon out onto the stage

"NOOO! Di-di! Wait, come back!" apollon cried, but it was too late, he was already gone. Apollon fell to his knees in defeat, and had to be comforted by yui and tsukito.

On stage, the play was finally coming to an end. Loki had just put the glass slipper on takerus foot, and decided to take things one step further. Moving his hand into takeru's, loki pulled him to his feet. Loki reached out and lightly held the other gods jaw, tilting his face up to loki's. He leaned in, forcing takeru to lean in as well.

"Ah… my princess…" loki teased

Takerus face was bright red, and his hands had started to shake in rage.

Their lips had just grazed each other when takeru let out a yell, tilted his head up and bit down hard on lokis nose.

Loki yelped and jumped back, reaching up to hold his nose which was starting to bleed.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS STUPID PLAY" takeru yelled, and jumped onto loki.

Loki swore and stumbled back as the shorter god climbed on top of his shoulders and started pulling his braid

"OW! Tch! Ta-tan you've really done it now..! You ruined my moment!" The red haired god was fuming as Takeru jumped off his back and glared at him

"SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT HUH?! FIGHT ME?" everyone could tell that the young god had had enough of this play and was ready to throw down

"Totsuka san, please calm down!" Balder pleaded, but his request fell on deaf ears as takeru cracked his knuckles and tore up his dress

"ooh~ I see how it is, Ta-tan has been itching for a fight all day, you know, I'm not really the type to get into these sorts of things.. But if its what my princess wants~" Loki stuck out his tongue and winked as he said this, the other gods advanced, begging the two to stop, however they all could tell it was too late..

Loki and Takeru ran at full speed towards each other tackling each other to the ground although Loki had the advantage of height, Takeru was rather strong so the two were evenly matched, everyone was in awe as they watched the two gods wrestle mercilessly on the ground, it was then that Thor decided to step in and put a stop to things.

Due to his combination of strength and height Thor was easily able to step between the two and pull each other off of one another as he did this it soon became clear to everyone that everything happened on stage.

Yui looked at the audience nervously as apollon gave a nervous smile and waved at the audience, things were not going to well as Loki and Takeru glared at each other from opposite sides of the stage and the rest of the gods stood awkwardly, trying to think of a good thing to say,as they stood there, Takeru decided to finish what he started and ran over to Loki, just when they were about to start things all over again...

Thoth intervened

"And so the brat and the failure realized that there was no such thing as "love at first sight" and that love is not something that can be forced through-"

Just as Thoth was about to finish, Balder tripped on one of the glass shoes and bumped into Loki, who fell forwards right into Takeru, knocking both of them to the ground, and they ended up with their lips pressed against each others

They stood there in shock for a moment, trying to process everything that was going on, before they realized their lips were locked in a passionate kiss

before they could pull away, the curtains closed for the final scene of the play that became known as, " _Tsunderella"_.


End file.
